A Day Long Ago
by L Dragoncross
Summary: The G boys run into eachother years before the war that threw them together.
1. Default Chapter

A day long ago  
  
By Lady Death  
  
Duo kicked at the pebbles in the dirt road, trying to pretend he wasn't up to anything. He'd gotten pretty good at that, in the five months he'd been staying with this new group he'd found. They had little money, and then only what they'd stolen, but they had to steal that and food to live. He waited until the owner, some wealthy guy who was visiting the colony for some negotiations between them and his home colony, had left for the day. Duo carefully picked his way through the trees and up to the door. No one would be home now, the coast would be clear. Or so he thought. When he was sneaking through the back yard to the back door, someone spoke suddenly, just a few inches from his face. "Whatcha' doin??" The voice asked. Duo jumped and almost tripped over a flowerpot. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" He yelled before realizing it was only a kid. He brushed off his shirt and tried to save what dignity he had left. "Who are you??" He asked the kid. He was small, even shorter  
than Duo, with short white hair that looked nice against his ice blue eyes. The boy smiled. "I asked you first." He replied promptly. Duo shrugged. "Well, to tell the truth, i was breaking into this house. Your turn." The boy smiled again. "i'm Quatre. And the door's open, silly kitty." He turned the doorknob and opened it to show what he meant. "Oh. Well, thanks... Say, what are you doing here??" "i live here, for now anyway. My father's at work now, though. He and left me with Nana, but she didn't want to play, so she's inside watching TV. Do you want to play??" He gestured over at a few trucks in the sandbox. Duo looked at it. "Well..." He did kind of want to play for once, and the boy did seem nice... but he had the group to think of. "i can't. i need to get back to the others. i'm sorry, you're real nice and all, kid, but i gotta steal some of your stuff." Quatre blinked and Duo almost kicked himself for being so blunt about it. "Why?? Stealing's bad." "It can't be  
helped. We need stuff to sell so we can afford food." Quatre looked sad. "Well, i can help you with that!" He walked into the house, Duo following cautiously behind him. He followed Quatre into the kitchen, looking at the expensive inside. "Well, how many of you are there??" Quatre asked. "About ten, i guess..." Duo replied absently. Quatre pulled down a bag and started shoving things into it. "Uh huh... oranges, those are good, bread, this, that... do you like these, ... Hey, you never told me your name. Duo looked back at him. (BTW, this is before he took on the name Duo, i'm just using his name now for your convinience.) "i don't have one..." Quatre shoved some more into the bag. "Well, i must call you something... " Duo shook his head. "It's ok, i really don't need one. Besides, it's not like i'll ever see you again." Quatre finished tying the bag. "Really?? That's rather upsetting. i thought you'd want to come back later, to play." Duo took the bag. "Thanks." He said  
gratefully. "And maybe we will meet up again some day." He turned and left. "Darn." Quatre sighed. "Alone again." 


	2. Ch 2

He looked up at the building. Twenty stories. The first fifteen he could take the elevator, the next five would have to be stairs. He messed with the sleeve of his shirt again, trying to look like a normal, average seven year old. But he wasn't. He was a trained killer. A born assassin. A wolf in sheep's clothing. And now he was on a mission. He ran over the information again. The meeting was on the top floor. His target was one Farnon Greenly. Why he was his target he didn't know, nor did he care. He knew only what small amount of information he'd been given beforehand. The clock accross the street struck one. It was time. He walked inside the building, and blended nicely with the groups of school children there on a field trip. He stayed with them for awhile, pretending to be interested in whatever their teacher and guide were saying. he slipped off into the service elevator the second noone was looking. He shifted the weight of the weapon, one noone his age should know how to use, in his pocket, watching the flashing light as it climbed floors. 12, 13, 14, 15. *Ding* He slipped out into the deserted hallway and looked around for the door to the stairs. There. As he set out toward it, he spotted someone in the doorway of one of the rooms lining the corridor. He froze in his tracks. Noone was supposed to be here, especially a kid. Yet there he was, watching him through the eye that wasn't covered by his long brown bangs. They watched eachother for awhile, staring as if that way they could figure out what the other was doing there. the boy in the doorway nodded, as if he knew why he was there. He nodded back. The sound of a door openeing on the other end of the hall drew his attention for a moment, and when he looked back the boy was gone, as if he'd never been there at all. He continued on his mission. 


End file.
